The Assassin Game
by dont.raine.on.my.black.parade
Summary: Two rival groups of assassins. A rivalry that's lasted for nearly 7 centuries. And it's all boiled down to two teenagers. Skylar, 16, is assigned to kill both Bradley (rival assassin,) and Alexander, (Ezio, reincarnated), except things get complicated when she's forced to partner with Alex to kill Bradley. She swore never to love again, but will that stand Alex's tests?
1. Chapter 1

Two rival groups of assassins.

A rivalry that's lasted for nearly 7 centuries.

And it's all boiled down to two teenagers.

Skylar is one of two hundred teenage assassins in the new generation, except she's special- she got her license to kill at the age of 13. She's trained all of her life for this moment- her first real assignment.

Alexander Ezio Auditore, direct descendant of the 1400's Assassin Ezio Auditore, is assigned his 100th job in the small town of Paradise, Maryland. What he doesn't realize, is that Skylar has the same mission as him- the Assassin disguised as the star of the football team- Bradley Mason.

What will happen when the two are forced to come together for a mission, despite the fact that Skylar's double-header mission is to kill Alexander too?

Chapter One:

Paradise, Maryland

2015

"So Skylar, why did you show here right before the last quarter?" Mr. Harrison asked me. I shrugged.

"Just needed a change of scenery." He nodded and turned back to his computer screen. I'd been waiting for that question for two months now, and it seemed he had been too. The bell rang, and I grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder. I left the room, heading to my next period when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. When I checked it, two files opened- one on Bradley, and one on Alexander. I knew their names through the agency, but until now I hadn't seen their faces. Bradley I knew. He is the star of the football team. 'Brad' is what he told everyone to call him. Cocky and arrogant, he had already slept with half of the cheerleaders. I scoffed and carefully avoided a teacher who was roving the hall looking for people who had their phones out. I turned down the stairwell. The file on Alexander started with a series of pictures- sniper shots of him, followed by pictures of him on a job, kill techniques, acquaintances, and more. The final picture of him, though- I stopped short, just shy of my classroom.

Alexander 'Alex' Ezio Auditore had hair that was as dark as a raven's feathers, cut to just below his chin in an edgy sort of way. He had grey eyes and two lip piercings on his left side. The shot didn't show too much of his face, as he was turning, but it was enough for me to be shocked to my core.

Alex looked like my ex-boyfriend, who had been killed on a job. We had been partners, then we fell in love.

After him, I had sworn off loving anyone.

Seeing Alex was like a punch in the chest. He was the spitting image of Chase.

I shook it off, reminding myself that he was my mission now, and I had to kill him, despite my own personal thoughts. I had messed up once by falling in love- I couldn't do it again. I opened the files on Alex and started to read as I went into my second period class.

Alex, 16, 6'3, 150lbs, Vegan, Demi-sexual. I read on. It listed the basic information I needed to know, family, friends, the few weaknesses he had. I noted that he loved animals, and didn't have any allergies. I sat down in my seat and looked around the classroom as it began to fill up. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. I opened Brad's file. He was an in-the-closet pansexual, 17 years old, 240lbs, 6'5. I hated taking jobs where the guy was much bigger than me. I stood only 5'4, weighing in at 108. Both guys were taller than me, and I knew that I wasn't stronger than Brad, but I could be equal with Alex. The teacher came in the room. I quickly hid my phone. The phone had rung probably two minutes earlier, so she was late.

"Class," She said, "I would like you to welcome our new student, Alex Auditore." I chocked on air. He was here already? Sure enough, he walked in the door, and damn if he didn't look better in person than in the photo. He wore black skinnies and vans and a black shirt with the White Chapel logo on it. His hair was longer than it was in the picture, and messy in that I-don't-care-so-fuck-you kind of way. I noticed a piercing on his eyebrow, and his spider bites were a chrome color.

"It's pronounced Auditore," He said. His eyes flashed angrily, but his features were friendly. My breath caught in my throat. While he looked like Chase, he didn't sound like him. Chase's voice had been softer, with a slight accent, but Alex's was a little deeper, with a rich Italian accent. He didn't look Italian, though- his skin was pale like mine and his hair was straight, even to the very ends.

The teacher blushed. "Sorry." She muttered. Always a shy little thing, Mrs. T scurried back to her chair and queued the power-point, leaving Chase to find a seat on his own, coincidentally the one next to mine. I watched as each girl in the classroom eyed him like he was a piece of meat- which, I guess he was, or at least he would be once I had finished with him. Brittany, Brad's girlfriend and biggest bimbo of the cheer squad, pushed a kid out of her seat so she could sit next to him. Alex didn't even glance at her when she sat down, hiking up her skirt to show her rear. She pouted her pretty-girl face, sticking out her lower lip. He reached into his backpack and got out a black, three-ring binder and a pencil. Mrs. T started teaching. Brittany scooted closer. Alex didn't pay her any attention, even when she lowered her shirt, showing off her immense cleavage. She was close to becoming desperate, I could tell. She dropped her pencil, waiting for Alex to pick it up for her. When he didn't, she cleared her throat. He ignored her. She cleared her throat again. He sighed and started tapping his pencil against the desk, back and forth, back and forth, a nervous habit. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed and glared at her.

"What?" He hissed between clenched teeth.

Brittany acted like she didn't care. "Can you pick that up for me?" She asked, motioning to the pencil that was closer to her anyway.

He bent over, bracing himself with one hand on the table, and snatched the pencil. Brittany smiled at him, leaning her breasts over the table so that they were pushed up.

"Thanks, babe," She purred. Alex rolled his eyes and all but slammed the pencil on her desk.

"You have a boyfriend." He growled, shocking her (and me, to be honest- how did he know about Brad?) "Not to mention the fact that I don't date sluts."

Brittany's jaw dropped. She huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her comically large chest. Alex turned back to the front of the classroom, focusing his attention on the lesson. The rest of the period passed smoothly, until the very end. Five minutes before the bell, I glanced out of the window in the door to see you-know-who framed in the glass, smirking at Brittany. The students packed up, eagerly awaiting the end of class. When the bell rang, Brad came into the room. He came up behind Brittany and hugged her, but she pushed herself out of his grip and stalked off, high heels clicking away. Brad looked shocked. He ran after her, yelling 'come back, baby!' I rolled my eyes and shoved my binder into my backpack, wondering what Red's qualifications were for their assassins, and why oh why would they ever let a dimwit like Brad become a trained killer. When I looked up, Alex was already gone. I sighed and heaved my bag onto my back, huffing at the weight of my school books and knives. Regulations stated that I had to have at least five daggers or switchblades on my person, as well as two daggers, pepper spray, a neurotoxin, and a suicide capsule in my bag. It got heavy after a while.

I headed off to my next period- Math. Sure enough, guess who was there- Alex. He was talking to our teacher, a tall, bald man named Mr. P. I huffed and sat down in my seat in the back of the room.

"This is our new student Alex Auditore." Everyone glanced up at Alex. A few of the girls swooned, but most kept a straight face. Mr. P pointed to an empty seat, thankfully away from mine. I realized that this would be a great opportunity to learn more about Alex, as he sat in the front and I sat behind him. After all, as the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

When the bell rang for lunch, I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my things, all but running for the cafeteria. I had a headache, and the only way to get rid of it was to get away from people.

So that's what I did.

I took my lunch and went to my solitary spot- the old oak tree on the edge of the patio. I sat amid the roots, just my lunch and I, and I turned on my music, tuning the world out.

All that existed was the space between my earbuds.

I was transported back in time by the song that was playing.

 _"Hey beautiful." Chase sat next to me. I smiled at him._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Wow." He whispered._

 _"What?" I asked, immediately concerned._

 _"You actually answered when I called you beautiful." He said. A smile played at his lips. I groaned and leaned my head back on the tree behind me. I heard him laugh, so I kicked him- not too hard, but not soft either, and the laugh cut short._

 _"That hurt."_

 _"Cry me a river."_

 _"Don't be that way." I could see the sarcastic smirk even with my eyes closed._

 _"Shut up." I retorted._

 _"Only one way to make me do that."_

 _Oh no._

 _"Not happening-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Resistance was futile- I gave in almost immediately. Lord only knows the effect this boy had on me._

"You look happy."

My eyes widened. Was that-? Holy fuck!

"When did you get here?" I demanded of the black-haired boy beside me.

"Two minutes ago." He said. "What do they train you at Shadows? Professional daydreaming?"

"You want to know what they teach us?" I growled. "Then let me show you."

He smirked.

"Better grab your stuff. Lunch will be over by the time you come out of la-la land long enough to fight me."

I glared at him, snatched my bag, stood up, and stomped off into the woods. I knew I was being loud, but who the fuck really cares? It was me against him, and if I completed my mission right then and there- well screw the system. I've been here long enough to cover my tracks. He, on the other hand, hasn't, so his alibi for my murder would be weak. You can't get away if you don't stay, as the mentors taught us. Every assassin nowadays has to be even more careful than in the past. We have to cover our tracks. We can't just show up in a city, kill someone, and leave. It doesn't work like that. Besides, that's just a trail for the bloodhounds in the senate to follow- the only group who opposes us.

Yes, Assassins are legal.

You just have to have a license.

Oh, and a lifetime of training.

I heard Alex stop, so I dropped my bag and spun, blocking his fist. I slipped my arm down his and darted in toward his chest, aimed at his ribs, but he saw it coming and twisted, giving a shove to my back. I pitched forward, but stayed on my feet. I felt more than heard his kick coming- the air moved around my body. I fell to my knees and ducked, arching my back, letting the move sail right over me without affect, and when his leg was right over me, I reached up, grabbed his knee, and twisted. The motion traveled all the way up his body, making him have to flip to escape it. He landed on the leaf-covered ground face first. I got a sort of grim amusement hearing the breath whoosh out of his lungs.

"You alright there, bucko? Need some help?"

He growled, and before I even saw him move, I was on the ground, struggling to breathe, trapped with my torso between his legs, arms pinned by his shins, a blade at my throat.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, mimicking me. I glared up at him. His weight kept everything above my waist down, so if I could just- I bucked my hips and locked my legs around his neck in one fluid motion, sending him onto his back. I held on with a scissor hold while he fought to find a way out.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said. "Oh shit," I had underestimated his core strength- he had done a sit-up with me still attached, and slammed both of us back onto the ground. Stunned, I dropped my grip. He darted out of my reach. I jumped up and stood in a fighting stance, protecting my chest and face.

Alex stood just out of reach, a smirk on his face. I noticed that he had taken his fingerless gloves off, as well as his black hoodie. Without his arms covered, I could see the shithole I had dug myself into. The bastard had hidden blades of the most dangerous kind- implanted under the skin of his forearms. One of those had been the blade I felt earlier.

"You arrogant dick!" I yelled. "If you get blades, then I do too!" He smirked and flicked both wrists, exposing the blades. I charged him, without regard for my safety. He was ready for anything, though, and when I was in the space he had just occupied, he was gone. I flipped around.

"What the fuck?"

The clearing was, well, clear. No signs of Alex were anywhere.

Until, a weight dropped on my shoulders. This time, I found myself face down in the dirt, Alex lying on my back. All I could see was the light reflecting off of a blade, so close to my face that I could almost feel it.

"I'll let you go if you say I win." He said.

"Fine." I snarled. "I win."

He huffed. "Now you know that's not what I meant."

The blade came closer. I was becoming distinctly uncomfortable with him pinning me down. It wasn't just that I was sent here to kill him, and had just lost our first fight, or the fact that he could kill me at any second, or worse, rape me, no. It was the fact that I sort of liked the power he had over me in that moment.

My second thought?

Get it the fuck together, Sky. He's a douche.

"Fine. You win. Now let me go!"

"Ask nicely," He crooned.

"Please let me go or so help me god I will rip your fucking balls off, if you even have any!"

"Yeah, I suppose that's as nice as it will get with you." He pushed himself off of my back. I sighed, realizing that I was on the verge of oxygen deprivation. Without the extra pounds, I easily picked myself up and brushed off my clothes.

Alex stood there, waiting for me, just as the lunch bell rang.

"Douche." I muttered, although I could sense the resistance within me, whispering nasty little thoughts about not being able to finish this job. I told that part to go die in a hole, punched Alex's shoulder, and walked off, ignoring the boy laughing like a maniac behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

What the hell is wrong with me?

I don't normally fight like that…

Am I going to be able to finish this job?

Of course. I always do.

Then again, this is my first solo mission…

What the fuck do I do?

Why is he staring at me?

I glared at Alex, who smirked in response. He turned as Brad entered the room to our fourth period. If I knew that Alex was an assassin, and he knew that I am, then does Brad know about the both of us? Or our mission? Probably not. The poor lug was clueless. Even Alex seemed to notice. I sighed and looked down at the clay sculpture I was working on. I had accidently flattened it too much, too lost in my own thoughts to realize.

"oops." I muttered, folding it and restarting.

I growled as the clay wouldn't flatten. I punched it. Hard. A resounding boom echoed around the room. I went still. I could feel every eye on me- a pair twinkling with amusement.

"Son of a bitch." I growled. I met the eyes of each student, each of whom promptly looked away.

"Don't scare them all away." The voice came from right behind me. I punched the clay again. Every student flinched.

"Shut up, Auditore."

"Hey now, no need to be so angry. Punch the clay some more. See if that helps." I rolled my fist forward, flattening the top section of clay. Alex slid into the chair next to where I was standing. I couldn't help staring in awe at his sculpture- the face was perfectly crafted, hood and all- even down to the freaking scar on his lip. I recognized him immediately.

"Isn't it a little self-righteous to sculpt the best Assassin there ever was? Especially if he's your ancestor? Or obvious, maybe, since it's Ezio freaking Auditore-"Alex had gone stiff. He looked down at the sculpture with surprise, eyes wide. Only just then I realized that when he had come up behind me, his voice hadn't been his carefully hidden accent- it was a full-blood Italian accent. I rolled my eyes. "Are you trying to become the guy?" I mocked. His shocked eyes flickered up to mine, and then that careful mask was back in place.

"No." He muttered. "On all accounts."

"Whatever." I grumbled, still flattening the clay. With another growl of frustration, and a few choice words, I gave up and went over to the roller, flattening the stupid thing. I walked back to my seat- where the Assassin still sat, staring at the sculpture, unmoving. The teacher was coming by. I slid into my seat just as she spotted Alex's work.

"Oh my. You did all of that in ten minutes?" The students looked up. "How did you do the beads on the necklace? Or the scar?" she traced her fingers over Ezio's beaded necklace, which marked the end of the sculpture. "Is this that guy from Assassin's creed?" Alex mutely nodded. "A++!" our teacher said.

Suddenly the space got tight as every student, ignoring me, crowded around Alex, who was still the new student, still in his first day, and already making a solid first impression. Not a good thing for an Assassin.

It was, however, good for me, because when it came time to kill him, nobody would question the weirdest kid's 'disappearance,' setting it down to his oddities. I edged further away with my chair, pulling my sculpture with me. One girl sat herself on the desk beside Alex. She had pink and black hair that went down to her chest. I noticed her pale grey eyes and snake bites before I saw the small tattoo of a skull on the inside of her left wrist. She kicked her feet back and forth absent-mindedly.

I slammed my hands down on the table.

"Leave." I growled. "All of you."

Luckily for them, the students heeded my warning and left- all but two that is. I picked up a spray bottle and sprayed them until they left, shrieking and batting at their wet hair.

"Are you always so violent?" Alex asked quietly, drying the droplets of water that I had managed to get on him.

"Yeah." I replied, thinking of how Chase had once said the same thing. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and calmed myself.

The past is the past. No point thinking about it. There wasn't a thing you could've done.

I started working on the nose of my sculpture, having already done the base. I knew what I was doing- knew the features like the back of my hand.

Chase.

I simply needed to stop seeing bits of him in Alex. It wouldn't help when it came to the kill.

Alex sat there for the rest of the class, alternating his time between watching me and staring at his sculpture. It got to the point that my shoulders were tense with anger, I was so pissed at him- for no reason other than that he _kept staring._ Toward the end of the class, I stared back at him, my sculpture done. He smirked. My fingers twitched. I wanted so badly to smack that smirk right off of his face, but I couldn't. Not where so many people could see.

You just have to get through this day, I reminded myself. One day, and then he won't be in any of your classes tomorrow.

Right. Because my luck will let that happen.

Oh boy was I right… wrong? No… right?

Either way, Alex was in all of my classes.

Everyday.

How in all of hell was I going to finish this mission on the due date? I wanted to kill him.

Throttling, maybe.

I clenched my jaw as my eyes turned into slits.

"Are you going to stare at me, or are we actually going to do this project?" He asked.

"You. Had. To. Pick. Me." I growled, crossing my arms. He smirked.

"You're the only girl who isn't going to try to make this baby real." He said, gaze flitting around the room at the other girls partnered with guys- all of them laying on the flirting.

I snatched the doll from him. It began wailing. He smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered, both to him and it, bouncing slightly on my heels to make the damn thing be quiet.

"Such a good mom." He said.

I glared at him. The doll was quieting. I sighed in relief when it finally stopped.

"Class, you have to spend time at each other's houses in order for this project to work." Our teacher said. He was coming toward me on the way to the door. "Try not to rip the new kid apart, Sky."

"No promises." I snarled, knowing full well what I would do to him when I got him alone.

No, it isn't what the typical girl would.

The bell rang. I thrust the doll back into Alex's arms as we headed off to our next period. All around us were screaming baby dolls. I growled and shoved my earbuds into my ears.

"I (am), dementia in your mind, creator of decisions, violent visions and lies.

Blind, your eyes forever blind, reality is dead by your force fed demise."

I sighed in relief. Only Whitechapel can calm me down when I'm in this type of mood. I stepped around a lip-locked couple in my way, disgusted when I realized the proper term for them would be face-locked.

"Shouldn't they be arrested for cannibalism?" Alex asked, still holding the doll. I smirked.

"Probably." My earbud had caught on someone's book bag. I put it back in and vaulted up the stairs, 'gently' pushing people aside. I glanced at a wall clock and cursed.

"I'm going to be late." I shoved a couple making out in the freaking center of the stairs. Alex close behind me, I took the steps three at a time and sprinted down the hallway to Biology. I slid into my seat in the back of the class just as the bell rang. I looked around and smiled. The only seat available was next to a blonde bimbo.

Oh poor Alex.

Note the sarcasm.

He seemed to realize this and glanced back at me. His eyes held an expression of pure terror. Like a vulture, the girls' eyes locked onto him. I could almost hear her purr. As he sat down, she latched onto his arm. I smirked as he leaned away, but she tightened her grip. She was in full breast-rub-on-shoulder mode. Another panicked look came from Alex. I smirked and waved, enjoying this just as much as the bimbo.

'good luck' I mouthed to him.

The baby doll wailed.


End file.
